hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Legion vs Bewilderbeast
Description Gamera 2: Advent of Legion vs How to Train Your Dragon 2! In a battle between two white massive horned royal proportions, who will prevail? '' Interlude ''Wiz: Two white massive horned royal proportions, one a malevolent queen of an extraterrestrial species of Silicon-based organisms and one a benevolent king of dragons. Boomstick: And everyone and their grandmother wants to know which of these two royal behemoths would overpower the other in a destructive battle to the end. Wiz: Legion, the queen of the Symbiotic Legions... Boomstick: And the Bewilderbeast, the king of the dragons. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Legion Wiz: The Symbiotic Legions are invaders from the outer recesses of the galaxy, who wanted nothing more than to turn our world into one they could survive on and use as a base to spread their species across the galaxy. Boomstick: They made their first base in a large train station in Sapporo where they became very hostile to anyone or anything that held or contained glass. The soldiers attacked and killed several train riders, including the driver, who were carrying any sort of object that had glass. The survivors were escorted out by special forces but the entire building was soon devastated by a massive flowering object protruding out to the sky. It was soon discovered that this was a seed that the Legion wanted to blast into space to spread their species. Wiz: Gamera quickly realized this threat to his planet and he shot off to engage the Legion. He quickly and seemingly effortlessly destroyed the flowering structure but the enraged Legion Soldiers swamped his body. Boomstick: But then they went "Look, a transformer! Let's abandon our attack and swarm it, even though that bastard destroyed our flowering structure!" and abandoned their attack on Gamera to swarm a nearby transformer. Wiz: Though Gamera escaped, he would surely face the Legion again. Gamera was unable to realize the growing terror he was leaving in his wake. Boomstick: Eventually the Queen Legion emerged from the earth, attempting to raid a new region and plant another of her species' strange reproductive flowers. The military dispatched two F-15s to pursue Legion to stop her plans. The two missile-equipped jets quickly took out Legion but the body was never found. All they could recover to prove the incident ever happened was a massive wing floating along the currents of the ocean. Wiz: Legion soon resurfaced in Sendai to try once again to unleash their pod. Fortunately, Gamera arrived in an attempt to subdue the flowering invader. However, things didn't go so well for the Guardian of the Universe. Boomstick: With Gamera nearly defeated, Legion soon took her leave, for the gargantuan flower that lay in the city's center prepared to launch its seed into space at any moment. Gamera quickly realized the futility of a conventional assault, so he sacrificed his body to prevent the seed from escaping into space. Due to the extreme oxygen levels that the Legion Soldiers produced for the release of their pod, the resulting reaction decimated the entirety of Sendai in a blazing fireball, leaving nothing but a charred crater where the city used to be, with Gamera's burnt body laying motionless in the center. As it seemed, Gamera had fought his final battle. Wiz: Legion headed to the base of Mt. Akayuka, determined to make a final flower. The Japanese Self-Defense Force however, was bent on taking down this invasive creature once and for all. This proved to be a near impossible task for their limited arsenal, for Legion horn beam was far too powerful, and she continued to eradicate the military resistance untested. Boomstick: Just when all hope was lost, Gamera was revived by absorbing sparks from a roaring fire around his body and he engaged Legion in a final battle. Wiz: Although Legion was able to hang in there thanks to her electromagnetic shield, Gamera soon managed to destroy her with his Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon. Boomstick: Legion can produce up to 100 Symbiotic Legion Soldiers an hour from the red egg chamber on her abdomen. These soldiers follow her every command and attack with tooth and claw to the end to protect their colony. Wiz: Legion sticks to firing a bluish beam of focused microwaves from her nasal horn. If her horn is destroyed, she can fire off strands of energy that are able to pierce and burn objects. Boomstick: She can also burrow and travel underground at a speed of 50 kilometers an hour and can create a magnetic force shield to protect the front of her body using the ten smaller legs near her head. Wiz: And despite standing at a staggering 140 meters tall, Legion can fly at speeds of Mach 1. Boomstick: You'd think Legion would be heavy, but sadly, she only weighs 600 tons. Hell, the 1954 Godzilla weighs more than that! And he's only 50 meters tall! Wiz: But despite that, Legion is durable, being able to withstand a frontal assault from the Japanese SDF and resist Gamera's Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon for several seconds. Boomstick: Speaking of Gamera, Legion managed to kick his ass in their first fight and had Gamera not been revived, Legion would have made a final flower to spread their species. Wiz: Legion however isn't invincible. If her horn is destroyed, she can no longer produce an electromagnetic shield. Boomstick: Still, Legion is a worthy foe for even the most powerful of monsters. Legion burrows underground. Bewilderbeast Wiz: One night, a large four-winged dragon broke into the Haddock house. Valka rushed in to protect her baby son, even ready to kill the dragon despite her beliefs. When she saw the Stormcutter, he was not attacking Hiccup, but was rather curious about the baby. Stoick then came in, throwing his axe between them, thinking the dragon was threatening his family. Most likely believing that Stoick was actually attacking Valka, the Stormcutter grabbed her and flew off with her. Boomstick: She was taken to the Dragon Sanctuary, which was the home to a giant white dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, along with thousands of other dragons. Valka decided to stay with the dragons, believing Stoick and Hiccup would be better off without her, as well as accepting the fact that Berk could not make peace with them. She soon began to rescue other dragons from Drago Bludvist with the help of the one who brought her there, which she named Cloudjumper, and spent the next 20 years learning the secrets of every dragon. Wiz: 20 years after her abduction, Hiccup and Toothless tried to find an insane conqueror named Drago Bludvist to try and reason with him and change his ways. However, they were captured by none other than Valka, who showed him the Dragon Den of the Bewilderbeast. Valka: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets. Valka's Bewilderbeast acknowledges Hiccup with an icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs. Valka: He likes ya. Boomstick: But Hiccup wasn't the only one to reunite with Valka. Stoick tracked Hiccup to the nest, where he discovered that his wife was still alive. Wiz: However, almost immediately, Drago and his army attacked the den. Valka, her husband, her son, Gobber, the den's dragons and the other riders then joined her to defend themselves against Drago and save the dragons under his capture. '' '''Boomstick: During the battle, Drago summoned his Bewilderbeast to fight Valka's. And things didn't go so well for Valka's Bewilderbeast.' Wiz: Bewilderbeasts are Tidal class dragons and are the largest of all dragon kinds known in Berk, even exceeding the Red Death in size. Boomstick: And how appropriate, cuz they are the king of all dragons. Valka: Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons! Wiz: A Bewilderbeast usually uses it's tusks in combat. Their combat style is somewhat similar to that of horned mammals, such as elephants, or walruses. Boomstick: But when they don't work, the Bewilderbeast shoots large amounts of freezing water that eventually turn into ice on impact. Wiz: Due to the Bewilderbeast's large size, they can throw themselves onto enemies and their weight is heavy enough to crush one of Drago Bludvist's war machines easily. And despite being quadrupeds, they can also stand quite well like bears. Boomstick: Ice Blast is probably one of the most unique of all behaviors demonstrated by the Bewilderbeasts, right next to their amazing ability to take control of even the strongest of wills and minds of lesser dragons using ultrasonic sounds. Drago Bludvist: No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha... controls them all. Wiz: This was how Drago's Bewilderbeast managed to hypnotize Toothless and command him to attack Hiccup. Luckily, Stoick pushed Hiccup out of the way and took the death blow himself. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Drago's Bewilderbeast managed to kill Valka's by goring it to death. What's with DreamWorks films getting darker nowadays? Wiz: The Bewilderbeast also doesn't have much combat experience. And as you said, Drago's Bewilderbeast managed to kill him, becoming the new Alpha... that is, until Toothless defeated him, becoming the new Alpha. Boomstick: Still, the last thing you'd want to do is piss off the Alpha dragon. Valka, riding on Cloudjumper, summons her Bewilderbeast, who roars. Astrid: That's your '''mother?!' ''Hiccup: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Legion emerges from the water and roars. Valka, riding on Cloudjumper, summons the Bewilderbeast, who roars. Legion summons her Symbiotic Legion to attack the Bewilderbeast, but the Bewilderbeast destroys them with his ice blast. Legion and the Bewilderbeast approach each other, roaring in challenge at each other. FIGHT! The Bewilderbeast fires an ice blast at Legion, but Legion counters it with an electromagnetic shield. She fires her horn beam as the Bewilderbeast fires another ice blast, resulting in a beam fight. The two stop firing after a few seconds. Legion then fires her horn beam again. As the Bewilderbeast roars painfully, Legion flies into the air. The Bewilderbeast roars angrily and fires an ice blast, but misses. Legion lands a certain distance away from the Bewilderbeast and fires her horn beam as the Bewilderbeast fires an ice blast, resulting in another beam fight. This time, Legion wins the beam fight. The Bewilderbeast roars at Legion before firing another ice blast, but Legion counters with an electromagnetic shield. She then fires her horn beam. Roaring, the Bewilderbeast tries to stab Legion with it's tusks, but Legion retaliates by firing her horn beam. As the Bewilderbeast roars painfully, Legion fires her horn beam into the Bewilderbeast's open mouth, literally obliterating it's skull. Legion roars victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Wiz: Geez, was it that bad? Boomstick: Aw, it didn't work. Wiz sighs with annoyance. Wiz: Anyway, Legion would have to be careful to avoid being frozen or gored to death by the Bewilderbeast. Boomstick: The Bewilderbeast was even capable of countering the Symbiotic Legion. Wiz: Despite this, Legion proved to be the superior white horned royal monster. Boomstick: The Bewilderbeast easily has the worst durability of the two, cuz when Drago's Bewilderbeast gored it to death, he died almost instantly, while Legion resisted Gamera's Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon for several seconds. Wiz: And Legion is technically the more experienced fighter of the two, as she later had a rematch with Gamera after defeating him in their first fight. Boomstick: It doesn't help that the Bewilderbeast is unable to fly thanks to his size while Legion can fly at speeds of Mach 1. And she's 140 meters tall for God's sake! Wiz: Speaking of which, according to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki, the Bewilderbeast is only 49 meters tall. Sure it's the largest of all the dragons, but it's an ant compared to a 140 meter-tall Legion. Boomstick: Also, Legion could always use an electromagnetic shield to counter the Bewilderbeast's ice blast. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Legion has the ability to burrow underground, which could aid her in surprise attacks. Boomstick: Legion just bewildered the beast. Wiz: The winner is Legion. Advantages & Disadvantages Legion + Immensely larger + Technically more experienced + More durable + Electromagnetic shield counters Bewilderbeast's ice blast + Symbiotic Legion would aid her a lot + Burrowing underground could help her in surprise attacks + Can fly - Bewilderbeast could still defeat the Symbiotic Legion - Could still be gored to death if she isn't careful - Could still be frozen by Bewilderbeast if she isn't careful Bewilderbeast + Could still defeat the Symbiotic Legion + Could still gore Legion to death if she isn't careful + Could still freeze Legion if she isn't careful - The Symbiotic Legion would still be a problem - Technically less experienced - Less durable - Much smaller - Legion's electromagnetic shield counters ice blast - Can't burrow underground - Can't fly Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A black and white picture of a man wearing a black hat and jacket, a red tie, a white t-shirt and glasses is seen fighting another man wearing a nerd shirt with a pocket pouch and glasses. A man's face can be heard over this. ???: On October 10th, 2008, an epic battle took place. The combatants were a nerd and a critic. Although the nerd won, the critic was not dead. Seven years have passed since that day. Well today, the rematch of legends shall begin. A rematch between an Angry Video Game Nerd and a Nostalgia Critic. One of the men from the picture is seen playing an NES game. ???: I'd rather have someone stick a needle in my left ball than play this game! A doorbell is heard ringing. The man pauses the game and answers the door. It's the secondary man from the picture. ???: You! ???: You nearly killed me, Nerd. Needless to say, I'm not very happy. ???: This time, I'm gonna make sure you ''stay ''dead! Category:Death Battles